


Hippity Hoppity Easter

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dress Up, Easter, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippity Hoppity Easter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



Steve glared at the outfit that was handed to him. This had to be a fucking joke. There was no way his lover, or anyone else, would do something this cruel to him.

"Well, What are you waiting for? Hurry up and go put it on. The kids will be here in thirty minutes and you do not want to disappoint them and their parents," Danny said with a big grin.

"If you don't want them disappointed then you wear it. This is not in my job description," Steve fumed as he thrust the suit into Danny's chest.

"Look, we have to go under cover. Even you said that. Mayor agreed that we would keep the Japanese ambassador's son safe while he was here participating in our spring custom of hunting eggs. His words, you heard him. YOU told the chief that it would be easiest to protect him if we had someone undercover. Well he agrees and thinks you should have the honors," Danny explained calmly as is firmly pushed the outfit into Steve's chest.

"Come on, you would be better at this. You do it."

"I'm better? Need I remind you of my Christmas contribution to the children's hospital? It was a nightmare. Kids couldn't stop crying."

"That's because they thought Santa got shot and died. You bled all over that suit because you forgot your BP," Steve complained.

"You make it sound so easy. Fine I'll prove you're the better candidate for the job."

"Oh, now this I have to hear. You have a hard time convincing people you're blond," Steve snarled.

"Fine, Between the two of us; who is leaner?"

"You know I am 'Santa'."

"Okay, now who can jump higher?" Danny asked while looking at his fingernails.

"You have a hard time getting your feet off of the ground without tripping, so I will assume that is me."

"How very kind of you, in our opinion, who is the better shot?"

"If we're shooting at barns you are." Steve said with an evil smile.

"Uh huh, and which of us keeps our cool?"

"If you were standing in the blizzard, you. What's with all the stupid questions?"

Danny grinned evilly before saying, "The chief asked me all of these questions. I answered the way I thought you would answer. See, I can use my brain when I need to. So, he decided that you would be the perfect Easter Bunny at the city egg hunt. Suck it up Steve, your pride landed you this sweet gig. Oh, no vest. It will make the Easter Bunny look too chunky and the mayor wants to use this hunt to help reduce childhood obesity. Come on it's not so bad. I promise not to sing Steven Cottontail in earshot of anyone but you."

"Steven Cottontail?" Steve asked weakly as he looked at the furry bunny suit in his arms.

"Here comes Steven Cottontail, hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity Hoppity that ass every way. Bringing me lots of joys and toys..." Danny sang as he walked away.

"Fuck my life," Steve bitched as he put on his bunny suit. He was sure this was payback for making Danny dress up as Santa. Evil bastard was evil... and Steve wouldn't change any of it.

~Fin~


End file.
